


Absolutely Furious

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon just goes along with it, Robb's not happy about it, Sneaky Sansa is up to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: A cheeky little one shot where Sansa is being sneaky. :-)





	Absolutely Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Have this teeny bit of nonsense whilst I try to gather my thoughts for my WIPs

“They think we like each other?” Jon tries to sound incredulous but he’s pretty sure he’s over done it, what with his voice going very squeaky and unmanly. Sansa smirks. Jon clears his throat to repeat himself in a lower tone. “Robb and Arya think we like-like each other?”

“Yeah” Sansa says, tucking her hair behind her ears like she means business. “And they keep telling me that they don’t like the idea of it - the idea of us” she finishes, gesturing between the two of them.

“Why not?” Jon asks with knotted brows.

“Beats me” she shrugs “but it gave me an idea. “ Jon nods for her to continue. “Lets fuck with them....lets pretend and drop little hints that there  _might_  be something going on between us but keep on denying it.”

One side of Jon’s mouth twists into a smile. “Robb would tear my balls off.....Arya would too, come to think of it.”

“They won’t have any proof that anything is actually happening...it will just be driving them nuts if they  _think_  it is” she whispers as her head whips round when Robb enters the kitchen. She quickly steps away from Jon and makes a show of unnecessarily straightening her clothes. Robb narrows his eyes at them both and scowls at Jon when he catches Sansa leaving him with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks have gone by and at every opportunity Sansa has touched his arm, affectionately stroked his hair, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek or sat just that  _little_  bit too close to go noticed by the Stark siblings.

Somehow, every time he denys that him and Sansa are an ‘item’, both Robb and Arya buy into it....until Sansa would pull another trick like holding on to him for a few seconds too long when hugging him good bye or serving him the biggest stack of pancakes when he’s around for breakfast.

“Come with me” she whispers in his ear before taking hold of his hand and leading him out to the Stark’s massive driveway.

“What are we doing?”

“Robb would freak if he found us in the backseat of your car.” she explains, tugging him along as the gravel crunches under their feet.

“Yeah....and how would we explain that one away if he does catch us?”

Sansa shrugs as she opens one of Jon’s car doors. “Get in” she says with an incline of her head. Jon complies with a sigh that turns into a surprised huff of escaped breath when Sansa swiftly straddles him, seating herself on his lap. She removes his glasses, placing them on the parcel shelf behind him before wasting no time in capturing his mouth for a kiss and twisting her fingers in his hair. Jon freezes at first but it doesn’t take long for him to thaw with a groan as he wraps his arms around her, his hands mapping the curve of her waist and hips.

“Robb would hate this” she mumbles into their kiss. Jon nods and hums in agreement, not bothering to break away from her. Sansa starts grinding down on him, drawing out a moan from his throat.

“He’d go mad if he found you with your hand up my skirt” she whispers into his hair when his mouth finds her neck.

“Just imagine how incensed he’d be if he found me going down on you” Jon growls as he licks and nips at her skin.

“Absolutely furious” she whines as she’s alighting his lap, laying back on the rest of the backseat of Jon’s car and raising her hips to pull down her panties.


End file.
